my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Featherwing
Featherwing is a harpie who, along with her sisters, is sent by the Lord of Chaos to retrieve Shadow Claw's life cell and bring it to him. Personality Featherwing seems to be very persistent, as she never gives up until she gets her prey. She is also a little cunning, as she first sent his sisters against Golden Paladin and Rarity, in case of some of them escape with the life cell, something that proved to be correct, as Rarity escaped with the life cell. Although Featherwing tends to use her sisters to get what she wants, she seems to care about them, as she gets upset when she knows that Golden Paladin had imprisoned them. Skills Featherwing seems t trust more in her physic abilities, like her wings and her claws, using the formers to fly very fast and the latters to attack her enemies. Her feathers can be used to communicate and they can warn her about their surrenders. Description in the Saga In "How to Cure an Alpha", after knowing that Rarity and Golden Paladin are taking Shadow Claw to the oasis of the pony-panthers to use its water to cure him, he sends the harpies, led by Featherwing. In the Great Light Canyon, Featherwing and her sisters set an ambush to Golden Paladin and Rarity. Featherwing sends her sisters to attack, but Rarity is able to escape, while Golden Paladin deals with them. Featherwing then follows Rarity, knowing the desert would weaken her enough to get the life cell easily. But even weakened, Rarity is able to get a nice fight with her until Golden Paladin arrives, weakened by his fight with Featherwing's sisters, but a winner. She tries to capture her with the cell blaster, but he is not strong enough. When Featherwing is almost attacking Golden Paladin, she is stopped and beaten by pony-panthers and then imprisoned by Golden Paladin. In the first part of "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", she is returned to her cell in Tartarus. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In “Escape From Tartarus”, it, along with other villains, was released from Tartarus by the General of Chaos to help in the upcoming war. In “Revealing the Spy”, she attends a meeting called by the General of Chaos where he reveals that they now knew where Star Knight was and that he would their sent their new ally to get him, with that ally revealing to be Gentle Light, the General of Death. In "The Submission of the General of Death", she watches how the General of Chaos enslaved Gentle Light and made her use the Reincarnation Curse to bring some of the deceased villains back. In "The War Begins", Featherwing is present when the General of Chaos sends them to mobilize. In "Battleground", Featherwing landed near the elite members' hideout, Featherwing infiltrated the structure, despite alerting the enemy to her presence. However, upon discovering the their absence, Featherwing retreated and declared that they shouldn't underestimate her capabilities. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", locating her desired targets, she was instead obstructed by Mystic Heart and her squad, but sensing the Eight and Nine-Tails' energy while confronting the team, he immediately communicated this to the General of Chaos via her feathers. Told that the elite ponies were no longer necessary with their quarry now in the open, Featherwing was ordered to continue with his guerilla tactics against the Evermist's queen's team to keep them from regrouping with the rest of their forces. In "Reinforcements Arrive", she witness the arrival of Star's clone. In "The Regents Assemble", she is fighting Star and the others, but is eventually defeated and subdued by Bronze Dagger. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appear and have an active role *N - Do not appear and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appear, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. References Category:Villains